This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application MICROWAVE OVEN AND A CONTROL METHOD THEREFOR filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Aug.19, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 34353/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven and a controlling method therefor, and more particularly to a microwave oven and a controlling method therefor capable of receiving cooking data from the Internet and performing cooking operations according to the received cooking data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven cooks food by using microwaves generated from a magnetron. In order to achieve the most appropriate cooking result, the microwave oven includes a manual cooking function enabling a user to adjust output levels and cooking time of the microwave oven manually. Further, there is an automatic cooking function for automatically cooking food simply by selecting a menu without having to separately adjust the cooking time, etc. Moreover, the microwave oven also includes a displaying function for displaying the operational status of the microwave oven, the menu, etc. for the user""s convenience when operating the microwave oven.
The microwave oven usually includes control information about various cooking data preset therein. While the preset cooking control information seems convenient, since there is a wide range of cooking menus which vary according to particular countries, the likes or dislikes of the user, etc., there is a limit for storing such a wide range of cooking control data in one microwave oven. Further, even if a large amount of cooking control information is stored in the microwave oven, since there is a limited number of cooking materials usually cooked by the user according to his/her preferences, likes, etc., storing a great deal of cooking control information has relatively low practical use.
Recently, there are many computer users who get information from the Internet. By using the Internet, such a wide range of cooking control information can be obtained, and the user may select his/her desired cooking menu as he/she likes. Accordingly, there is a need for developing a microwave oven capable of receiving cooking recipes through the Internet.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art, and accordingly it is a first object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven capable of receiving cooking recipes from the Internet, performing the cooking operation according to the received cooking recipes, and storing the cooking recipes inputted from the Internet therein.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a controlling method for the above microwave oven.
The first object of the invention is accomplished by a microwave oven which includes: a data receiving section connected to an external device which is connectable to the Internet for receiving cooking data from the external device; and a driving section for performing cooking operations by using the cooking data received from the Internet.
The cooking data preferably includes at least a menu name, an output power level, and a cooking time.
The data receiving section includes an interface section for converting the data from the external device into a proper voltage level for a microcomputer in the microwave oven.
The interface section wave-detects a signal inputted from the external device by means of a diode, divides the wave-detected signal by means of a resistor, and stabilizes the divided voltage by means of a Zener diode.
An input end of the interface section comprises an audio female jack through which the data from an external device is inputted.
The microwave oven according to the present invention further includes a displaying section for displaying the cooking data received from the external device, a memory section for storing the cooking data received from the external device, means for storing the data in, or reading the data from, the memory section, and a user inputting section having an inputting part to adjust the cooking data received from the external device.
The microwave oven according to the present invention further includes a user inputting section having a cooking menu storing part for pre-storing at least one cooking data, and an inputting part for replacing the cooking data of the pre-stored cooking menu with the cooking data received from the external device, and for storing the cooking data received from the external device. The cooking menu storing means preferably comprises a microcomputer or a memory.
The second object of the invention is accomplished by a controlling method for a microwave oven which includes the steps of: (a) receiving cooking data from an external device connected to the Internet; and (b) performing the cooking operation by using the cooking data received from the external device.
Step (a) converts the data received from the external device connected to the Internet into a proper voltage level for the microcomputer in the microwave oven. The cooking data includes at least a menu name, an output power level, and a cooking time.
The controlling method according to the present invention further includes step (c) of storing the cooking data received from the external device, and step (d) of replacing cooking data pre-stored in a cooking menu storing means with the cooking data received from the external device, and storing the cooking data received from the external device.
The controlling method according to the present invention further includes step (e) of displaying the cooking data received from the external device, and step (f) of adjusting the cooking data received from the external device.
Furthermore, the second object of the invention is accomplished by a controlling method for a microwave oven which includes steps of: (a) receiving the cooking data from the external device connected to the Internet; and (b) storing the cooking data received from the external device.
By means of the microwave oven and the controlling method of the present invention, the user can cook food by using cooking data received from the Internet, while he/she may adjust, replace, or store the cooking data from the Internet as he/she pleases. Accordingly, the user can make full use of the microwave oven since he/she can select and cook his/her desired cooking menus from the wide range of cooking menus provided by the Internet, while also having the option of storing the cooking data for later use.